Mk James, the Little Sister
by steve's-girl-13
Summary: M.k. James. Isn't like any other girl. She picks on the town girl, hangs with her brothers and cousins. She also has a life on like any other girl. She had to learn to deal with lose at a young age. I am not good at summaries. I am revising the story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the American outlaw's characters. So please do not sue me.

Prologue

When the James and Younger boys go off to war.

Jesse – 16 of age

Frank- 20 of age

M.k.- 11 of age

Ma James-37 of age

"Bye Ma" Jesse said as he hugged his mom.

"Oh please some back to me living and breathing" Ma James said as she hugged her son with tears in her eyes.

"We will Ma we will" Jesse said as he moved over to let his brother, Frank, say goodbye to their mom.

Jesse got down on his knee to hug his little baby sister bye. "B-B-Bye Jesse", his little sister said all teary eyed.

"Ah come on M.K. don't cry. Me and Frank will be coming back." Jesse said as he hugged his 11 year old sister, M.K. Jesse lend a way form his sister and smiled at her.

"I love you" M.K. said. M.k. looked at her brother.

"I love you, too. Say what you think of given your big brother a good luck kiss?" Jesse pointed to his check.

"O.k", said M.k. She gave Jesse a kiss on the check and when she was going back Jesse attacked her with kisses. He picked her up and swung her around. M.k. laughed as a response.

"Well Jesse we better get going" Frank said as he walked to Jesse grabbing him on the shoulder. Frank kissed M.k. while Jesse still had her in his arms. Frank whispered to M.k. to be a good girl. M.k. nodded. Jesse sat M.k. down and walked to his horse.

"Bye Ma", said Jesse as he jumped on his horse, brown stallion named Thunder.

"Bye Frank, bye Jesse", M.K. said as she waved to her two older brothers' goodbye. M.k. watched as her brothers left with a stream of tears going down her red cheeks

"Watch over Ma for us M.K." yelled Jesse as he and Frank rode away to war with there cousins the Youngers, all of the boys went except Jim, who was staying with his sisters. M.k. smiled at what her brother and watched as her brothers became little speaks and soon they were out of her site.

A/n- I will try and up dated a soon as possible. Please review.


	2. Four years later

4 Years Later  
Pov M.k.

I was mucking out the stales when I heard some people riding up to the house. I didn't bother to go out to see who it was. If it was for me ma would tell them I was out in the barn.

I was cleaning out the last stale when I heard some more horses riding up and Ma screaming 'my boys my boys'. When I heard those words my heart sunk. I heard that the war was over so me and Ma have been waiting to here if my brothers were gonna be coming back. I guess they died in war. The way Ma was crying . I my eyes stared to get water. I quickly wiped them away. I have to take care of Ma like Jesse asked me to.I went outside to comfort ma.

I saw a Ma crying and some guy holding my Ma. I ran up to the guy.

"You can let go of my Ma now and go on with your day. We need time to morn. So please leave."

"Now why would I leave my home." I heard the guy say. I pulled out my gun and put it to his head.

"Listen Mister, I don't know who you think you are calling this place your home, but if you don't leave now. You will be having a new breathing hole."

The guy let go of my Ma. He turned around and when I saw hid face about dropped my gun. 'It can't be' I thought. Standing right in front of me was a 20 year old Jesse James.

"Little M.K." Jesse said.

"Jesse is it really you" I asked as I stepped closer to the man I thought was Jesse.

"Yep", Jesse said. I jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"Oh I missed you" I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"I missed you, too." I looked up at him and smiled.

I let go of Jesse and started to look for Frank. I saw him getting off his horse, a brown stallion with a white stripe on her face, her name was Lady. I slowly walked to Frank.

"I missed you" I said looked up at him.

"Well I missed you, too. Now give me a hug." Frank smiled at me and opening his arms for me to hug him.

"Let me think should I." I looked in space to look like I was thinking about something. Frank made a frown and started to lower his arms. Right when he did that I ran into his half open arms.

"Tricked ya" I smiled up at him. Frank nodded his head and started to laugh.

I left Franks arms and saw Jesse was holding my colt piece maker. 'I guess I dropped that when I was given Jesse a hug. The gun was a silver tint to it, with a little shine to it, it had a wooden handle having my name carved in it, M.K.

"What are you doing with these?" Jesse asked as he held my gun in his hand.

"To have just in case we need it. Can I please have it back?" I asked as I held out my left hand.

"How did you get it?" Jesse asked as he inspected the gun closely.

"I stole it off a dead guy" Jesse looked at me dumbfounded. I rolled laughed at him.

"I didn't steal it. Someone gave it to me. " I walked over to the gun trying to get my gun back. I was about to grab it when Jesse raised his hand were I couldn't get the gun.

"Ma did you know about this" Frank asked. Ma shook her head, no. 

"Well than I guess you aint keeping the gun." Jesse said.

"No that gun is important to me. It was a gift. I get to keep it" I started to jump around trying to get the gun back.

"I don't think so young lady" this time it was Ma who spoke. I stopped and looked at Ma.

"You got that gun without my permission. So you don't get to keep it." Ma said sternly.

I glared at her and her and stormed inside. When I got inside my cousins, the Youngers, where surrounding the table.

"Why if it isn't miss M.K. James" Bob said "Bob!" I yelled as I gave him a hug while he was sitting about you.

"You got here and didn't come to visit me. I am heart broken" I put my hand to my forehead dramaticly.

"I am sorry M.k. I wanted to but I smelt food and I just couldn't help me need for good old home cook meal." Bob said. I smiled at him and told him it was alright.

"Hey I don't get a hug."

"Depend on what you will give me." I said as I walked over to Cole Younger.

"Well I can give you a hug back." Cole said as he turned to look at me.

"I like that idea" I said as I gave Cole a hug. I let go of Cole and turned to a Indian guy. 'I wonder who that is.' I thought.

"Now who is this?" I asked no one in particular. Bob was about to answer me when Jesse, Frank, and Ma came in. Jesse had my gun.

"Hey nice gun where did you get it?" Cole Younger asked.

I saw Jim lookin at the gun. I saw that he was about to say something, but I glared at him stopping him from say something. He mouthed what. I gave him the look saying that it was my gun. Oh he mouthed.

"Oh it was M.k.'s." Jesse said.

"What are you doing with such a fine gun like that, M.k.?" Bob asked.

"It was given to me by someone." I said as I set down.

"Do you mind if I go out and shoot it, M.k. ?" Bob asked.

I think Cole kicked him because he made an ouch noise. I laughed at what Cole did to Bob.

"So will some be kind and tell me please who this is" I asked as I pointed at the Indain sitting at the table. It look like Ma had feed him which Ma doesn't really do.

"Yeah this is Tom" Jesse explained to me as he sat down. It turned out that Tom was helping my brothers and cousins in war.

When Jesse finished telling me who Tom was I said hi to him and head to my room. Well at least that is what I told them I was doing. I really wasn't though instead I wait up on the top stair so I could see where Jesse put my gun.

I didn't have to wait long, about five minutes later Jesse came into the living room.

I watched as Jesse went over to the corner where the chest dad and him made was. It sure was beautiful with all the hand carvings my dad and Jesse made. The chest was made of cheery oak. The chest was the last thing Dad ever made.

I watched as Jesse flicked the gold slaps open and the chest. He put my gun along with his in a box that was just plain and simple.

He set the box down in the chest and closed the chest. 'Bingo' was what went through my head.

It was usually my daily routine to go out at night by myself and shoot around. For me to do that I had to get my gun back, and maybe take one of Jesse and Frank's gun. I saw where Jesse put the guns so I went back downstairs to get some food.

When I enter into the kitchen it was empty except for Jesse, Frank, and Ma.

"Where did every one go." I asked as I set in my set. Jesse was across from while Frank set in dad's old chair and Ma across from Frank.

"They had to go home. Something about starting on a corn field" Jesse answer while look as though he was confused. I laughed. I remember hearing Cole saying something about that while I was walking inside.

"So what have you been up to for the past 4 years." Frank asked as he looked at Jesse questionable because he was shoving food in his mouth ever 30 seconds.

"'Causing trouble to the town girls except Zee Mimms. She help me when she can, of coarse lately she hasn't. Something about needing to growing up and being a proper young lady." I shrugged and started to eat my food.

"That true Ma about her causing trouble." Frank asked Ma nodded her head, yes.

"Hey ma can I ride lightening before it gets too dark." I asked as I made my way to the sink to rinse off my plate.

"Yes you may dear." I heard Ma say.

"Thanks Ma" I started to walk outside.

"Lightening since when did we have a horse name lightening."

"Since last year when I found him with a bloody front leg" I said. I asked Jesse if he wanted to come with me to check out my horse.

"Well ma do you mind if I ride with my baby sister"

"No Jesse I don't mind." I smiled at Jesse.

"Thank you Ma" Jesse said as he took his plate to the sink.

"You ready M.K. ?" Jesse asked

"I have to get one last thing though" I said as I walked over to Frank.

"And what would that be" Jesse ask.

"Me taking Franks hat" I said as I grabbed Frank's hat. I ran out of the house towards the barn with my brother going after me. "Hey give me my hat back."

"No" I yelled back at Frank. I played chase with my brothers for awhile even when it started to rain. We had to stop when Ma to yell at us for being out in the rain. "M.K., Jesse, and Frank get inside right now."

"Ah but ma we are not that dirty." Which was a complete lie I had mud in my hair, on my cloths, and you could hardly see my skin? It wasn't my entire fault if Jesse and Frank didn't tackle me down. I wouldn't be covered in mud. "Yes you are. Now I wont you three get in here right now. M.k. when you get inside you have to take a shower first since you are the dirtiest."

"Ok fine ma" I said to Ma as I started to walk to the front door.

"Well we better get inside." Jesse said as he started to get of the ground.

"Ok fine but I won't a pig back ride. I miss not getting to do those when I was 11 and 12 since you guy where off at war." It look like they were not gonna let me. So I decide to use their weakness against them.

"Please" I gave my brothers the puppy dog look which when I was little always work.

"All right. get on" Jesse said as he rolled his eyes. I squealed with excitement as I jumped on Jesse's back. When I got on Jesse's back he took off running. It was a fast ride but I was fine with it. I thanked Jesse and walked to the bathroom.

I got ready for 'bed' when I was finished with my bath. I put on my over grown t- shirt and crawled under my quilt, that my mom made for me last year. I then turned off my light to look like I was asleep. I had to wait about 3 hours till everyone was asleep and for the rain to stop. When I was positive everyone was asleep I got out of bed and put on my gun shooting cloths.

I open my door and tipped toed down the stairs I was on the fourth stair down when I thought I heard a door open. I turned around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I continued down the stairs. I open the chest and got the guns out.

I was opening the front door when I once again heard another noise. I turned around and I still didn't see anything so I just shrugged it off. I ran to the barn and put the gun in one of dad's old gun holster and put it on.

I was putting the horse reins on the horse when I heard another noise. I turned around for the third time and I still didn't see anything. 'god girl get a hold of yourself' I thought. I climbed on my horse lightening, a black stallion.

I then took off running toward my private shouting area which is only about 15 min ride from my house.

------------

I jumped off my horse and loaded my guns. I then went over to where I stand to shoot my gun and started shooting. I was through my third round when I heard some one talk. "Where did you learn to shoot like that" I turned around and I saw.........................

A/n- thank you guys for the reviews and I might have the next chapter up in about 2 or 3 days.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
